prichanfandomcom-20200223-history
Whip Strawberry Soda Coord
(ホイップいちごソダー) is a Lovely-type coord from the brand Sweet Honey. It made a cameo appearance in Go! Up! Stardom!, and it first appeared in episode 32 worn by Emo Moegi. It resembles the Whip Strawberry Berry Coord, Whip Strawberry Sweet Coord, Chocolate Whipped Cream Coord, Whip Strawberry Mint Coord, and the Chocolate Whipped Jam Coord. User Appearance Top A vanilla-colored top with a cone pattern and a band of white going down the middle. Six sky blue buttons held by tan string adorn this section, surrounded by a sky blue piped border. Around the bottom is a sky blue section with a ribbon tied around it, held by white string and a single, pink, heart-shaped strawberry slice. The top of the neck is white with light blue lining and a band of cream, lining the baby blue section and tie hanging from it. Sewn to the middle are three, heart-shaped strawberry slices, two of which are turned in the opposite direction. The white sleeves have many decorations, including cream, and two pieces of pearl blue scalloped pleats surrounding cone fabric with a ribbon tied around it, held by a strawberry slice. White gloves are included with an accent sewn to the middle of the wrist. Bottoms A vanilla cone scalloped tutu with white fabric and thick, pearl blue cream around the bottom, where a pattern of large, pink heart-shaped strawberries alternating in direction reside. A light blue peplum is sewn over this with Sweet written in pearl blue frosting, along with a heart, dollops of white cream, and a single, heart strawberry slice next to a chocolate heart. The stitching is white, and lining this section is pearl blue scalloped fabric. Shoes White boots with a baby blue platform sole and thick wedge heel, lined by cream. On the front of the ankle and corner are two hearts, one made from strawberry, the other chocolate with gold writing and diamonds. Going down the side of the leg is wavy pearl blue cream, and the cuff is made from cone fabric. Sewn to the middle is a sky blue ribbon with white stitching and a heart-shaped strawberry slice. A strip of sky blue is sewn around the top of the cuff. Accessory A white crimped chef hat with a large heart-shaped strawberry slice on the corner, followed by two others, one facing with its seed side out, and one chocolate. Around the bottom is a sky blue band and a row of cream. Game is a Lovely Super Rare Coord from the brand Sweet Honey. It first appeared in Vol. 4. Image Gallery Official Coord Official Arts Whip Strawberry Soda.png 0476A59F-3D52-4408-B24D-98F91896BC38.png 4661BD92-EBAD-492A-B318-72EDBA870A47.jpeg 4-17.png F835D984-4D94-46DD-87F0-EAA7FF13D76E.png 1EEF073A-EE52-4581-91B5-2B6B3EAF73F6.jpeg D0VLjFfU8AEXCoS.jpg Anime Screenshots Go! Up! Stardom! 19.jpg Whip Strawberry Sweet, Soda, and Berry Coord Intro.png Maiden Attention Please 1.jpg Maiden Attention Please 2.jpg Maiden Attention Please 4.jpg Maiden Attention Please 5.jpg Maiden Attention Please 8.jpg Maiden Attention Please 9.jpg Maiden Attention Please 10.jpg Maiden Attention Please 11.jpg Maiden Attention Please 12.jpg Maiden Attention Please 15.jpg Maiden Attention Please 17.jpg Maiden Attention Please 18.jpg Maiden Attention Please 19.jpg Maiden Attention Please 20.jpg Maiden Attention Please 21.jpg Maiden Attention Please 30.jpg Maiden Attention Please 31.jpg Maiden Attention Please 32.jpg Everyone's Favorite! Wonderful Patissiere Miracle Kiratts.png Maiden Attention Please 33.jpg Maiden Attention Please 35.jpg Maiden Attention Please 36.jpg Maiden Attention Please 37.jpg Maiden Attention Please 38.jpg Maiden Attention Please 39.jpg Maiden Attention Please End Pose.png PriTickets Anime Screenshots Whip Strawberry Soda PriTickets.png Category:Sweet Honey Category:Coord Box Category:Coord Category:Lovely Coord Category:Vol. 4 Category:Super Rare Coord Category:Anime Category:Anime Coord Category:Emo Coord